Davin Dagonet
Davin Dagonet Character Name: Davin Dagonet (Dah-Veen Dah-goh-net) E-Mail: 0Reaper0@gmail.com¨ Division: Freelanders Guild: Gleeman Physical Description: Davin is a tall wirey man, about 5' 11" and 35 years of age. He was thin and didn't appear to have much muscle on his 170lbs but could best most men twice his size in a fight. His eyes are a little strange as they are emerald-green but are the same shape as that of a cat which helped to earn him the nickname "The Cunning Cat". He has long dark brown hair that he usually wears in a ponytail and a well kept goatee the same colour as his hair. Place of Birth & Raising: Davin was born in Caemlyn. He was raised originally in Caemlyn, then almost everywhere else in the world. Character History:- Davin was born in Caemlyn to a very poor family. His mother had been raped and he had been the result. He never knew his father and frankly he never cared too. His mother had next to no money and didn't particularly care for him do he mostly had to fend for himself. He stayed alive by stealing food and being able to outrun being caught. Overtime he learned how to take things without even being seen and learned the city well enough that he could lose anyone. One thing that always fascinated him was gleemen. Their flashy tricks amazed him and the beautiful music entranced him. He would sneak into inns to watch them perform and then later try and repeat what he saw. Slowly he gained some skill but nothing even close to what he saw them do. He very few friends on the streets and due to his habits of stealing and he made many enemies. There was almost always someone who was looking for him and when they found him all they liked to do was beat him. Surprisingly, the only real friend he had was on of the town guards, an older man named Darien Stokes. He taught Davin how to protect himself with a staff. Darien never approved of swords, even though he was forced to carry one by law as a guard. He thought that carrying a sword only invited a fight and those that choose to fight a person with a staff usually greatly underestimate the staff user. Over several years Davin learned from Darien and he learned well, until there were few in the city in the city that were a match for him though this wasn't something he flaunted. Darien was killed during the Aiel wars when David was 12 and he was left all alone again. Once he turned 15 he approached one of the gleemen he watched in the inns and asked him if he could apprentice under him, learn the tricks of the trade. After watching some of the things he could already do the gleeman saw potential in him and decided to take him under his wing. Shortly afterwards he left Caemlyn with the Gleeman and began his days of travelling. Davin learned a lot from the gleeman, Kreden Florins, about both the gleeman trade and about the world. He learned of the great game of houses, Daes Dae'mar, played throughout all of the upper class communities on this side of the Arith Ocean, and how a clever gleeman could play to that game to increase his profits. It was also useful in making connections with people in high places. A good connection was always handy to have. He also learned a great deal about juggling. It wasn't just about keeping the balls in the air; it was about making the balls do things while they were in the air that made people gasp in amazement. He learned How to tell stories of glorious battles, of love and tragedy, of ancient heroes and of modern heroes doing the impossible and how to tell these stories in all the different kinds of chant. Acrobatics were a must learn for any gleeman. He learned to do flips of all kinds, to jump higher then any other and to hit a moving target with a dagger while he was flipping. Sleight of hand was also important. He was fairly adept at that to begin with but with the help of Kreden he quickly became a master. Davin could make your clothes disappear right of your back and you'd never know it until you got home and your wife asked you where they were. Finally. Kreden taught him the beauty of music. He taught him to play hundreds of songs known all around the world with perfection. He learned the ways of the flute and the lute and how to make them sound as if it was the beauty of life itself coming from them. Kreden also introduced him to the fine art of attracting and wooing women. Of course, aside from a few small lessons, Kreden left Davin to learn this on his own. Davin and Kreden travelled all over the world performing in every city in the known world and in every one of them he made a good friend. One such friend was an illuminator whom he saved from a cutpurse who had a knife to the poor woman's throat. A flick of Davin's wrist and a dagger had been in the throat of the fool cutpurse. The woman, Ariella Caduan, had been quite thankful. A friend in the Illuminator's guild would be a usefull thing to have. He always had a place to stay and a high lord of some kind in his pocket should he require the assistance. He became quite skilled with both the great game and being a gleeman and earned himself the title "The Cunning Cat". This was appropriate because he was extremely cunning and aglie like a cat, but also like a cat, it was never what he could do for others, it was what others could do for him. The only exception to this was Kreden, who had become the father that Davin had never had. He and Kreden traveled the world for ten years, performing everywhere and becoming one of the best-known shows the world had to offer, but this couldn't last forever. While they were travelling between borderland cities they got caught up in a Trolluc raid. Davin didn't have time to count the ugly bastards as they attacked mercilessly with no care for their own lives. Daggers flew like the wind and within seconds about half of them lay on the ground writhing in pain while they died. The rest never broke stride as they attacked. Running over their dead as if they were merely part of the ground. A Myrddraal flowed in behind them like a deathly serpant. Patched cloaks flared as they leapt between the beasts. Kreden with his short sword and Davin with his staff were a deadly force, but when Davin looked over to his mentor he noticed he was locked in combat with the Myrddraal. Crushing throats and cracking skulls, Davin's staff was a blur as he tried to make his way to Kreden and as the last Trolluc fell Davin heard a yell of pain. Looking up, he saw Kreden kneeling before the Myrddraal with his sword stuck in its gut, but it's sword positioned right over Kreden's heart "NO!" Davin yelled. But the Myrddraal, which was now kneeling due to being hamstringed, grinned and plunged it's sword deep into Kreden's chest. Davin began running as fast as his long legs could carry him, scooping up a Dagger out of a dead Trolluc's throat. He jumped and flew threw the air, the dagger flew straight into the Myrddraal's throat and when Davin landed he struck the end of the dagger as hard as he could with his staff. The Dagger shot straight through the Myrddraal's throat with enough force to decapitate it and send the dagger into a tree behind him. With the Myrddraal writhing on the ground as it died Davidn ran to Kreden's side. "Kreden! Kreden, I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough." He could barely hear the wheezing noise that came from his mentor. "It's alright m'boy. Make my death a little more heroic though when you tell the tale." Kreden died with a smile on his face. Davin brought Kreden's body to Fal Dara, the nearest borderland city, to be buried. Wrapped in his patched cloak, Kreden was lowered into the ground, the smile never leaving his old face. Taking his mentors lute and flute with him he left, already planning on how to turn his mentors death into an epic. Over the following years, Davin traveled the world over and over telling his glorious tales to all audiences. He performed for royalty and for small villages alike, amazing all and leaving them in awe. He played the great game to its fullest, leading and misleading, however it suited him. He played his games and lived how he chose, governed only by his own law. He was no longer a boy from Caemlyn. He was a man of the world who had embraced life and was living it to the fullest. This is his epic, his tale, and if he can help it, it will be sung all over the world. Back to Freelander bios Category:Biographies Category:Freelanders Bios